


Drum Lesson

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), JONAS RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: While rehearing for her tour Nick teaches Demi a new skill.





	Drum Lesson

Nick Jonas, during a much-needed break during his friend's Demi Lovato's tour rehearsals, which he was personally overseeing, walked back into the rehearsal space to see her sitting behind the drum kit.

He smiled at her, in that way he found himself doing way too often, in the way he had since he was fifteen when he had discovered it was his older brother she liked and not him.

"What are you doing, Dem?" He asked.

She shrugged.

"Don't know," she answered, "messing around, you know me."

Nick smiled again. "I do." He walked over to her as he continued to observe her in that quiet pensive way of his. "You want me to show you a few things?" He nodded at the drum set.

Demi tossed him the drumsticks with a grin.

"I'm all ears Mr. Jonas."

Nick traded spots with Demi behind the drum kit and took the sticks in his hands and played a few experimental riffs before he began speaking again.

"With the drums," he said importantly, "it's all about rhythm." He rattled off another series of beats.

Demi snickered.

"Right, something you would know all about, last time I checked you kind of dance like a rubber chicken. For someone who says he knows a lot about rhythm you certainly have two left feet.

Nick pretended to look offended, people had been teasing him about his ability to dance for years, even though since going back to the theater he had picked up a few things.

He put a finger to his lips.

"Shh," he whispered, "I don't want the word to get out, you might just ruin my next gig on Broadway so I hope you're happy."

Demi giggled as she continued looking over Nick's shoulder. He smiled broadly at her and turned and handed her the drumsticks.

"Here. Now you try."

Demi smiled, took the drumsticks and the two of them traded places again, Nick now watching from across the room.

Demi rattled off a quick rhythmic series of beats, similar to the ones she had seen Nick to earlier; not too much bass but just enough. As she finished she tossed the drumsticks towards the camera where Nick was currently filming a Keek video on her iPhone.

Nick chuckled. "Nice."

Demi grinned.

"Well I learned from the best." She quipped.

They turned in just enough time to see her band coming back from lunch.

"Now," Nick instructed, "time to give you guys back their stuff, it's time to get back to work."

Demi stood up from behind the drum kit her hands on her hips.

"Now look here Nick Jonas, just because I think it's totally awesome that I can bring you on board for the show doesn't mean you can tell ME what to do!"

"What you did say I knew what I was doing." Nick shot back that missing a beat.

"I did." Demi responded slowly, "but if I let you run full speed ahead the way I know you like to do, I would have no voice and no legs."

Nick mumbled something under his breath, but Demi could tell he was trying to hide a smile.

"If I come in tomorrow unable to stand up then where would we be?"


End file.
